I'm With You
by after His heart
Summary: When Videl finds a note in her locker on Valentine's day, it may very well turn her life around. *jumps up and down like a rabid Gir* Chapter 3!!!!!!
1. Valentine's Day

Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. But if you guys want, you can buy it for me!  
  
AN: Hi! It's been a long time since I've written something new! I feel GOOD! (although I have strep throat. hehe) **************************************************************************** ******  
  
I'm With You  
  
It was Valentine's Day at Orange Star High. Naturally, every guy Videl had ever seen in her life was giving her cards, candy and all of that bullshit. Videl and Erasa were walking down the brightly covered halls of the school.  
  
"Hey, Videl, who are you going out with tonight?", Erasa asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Nobody Erasa. You knew very damn well what the answer to that would be. I don't have anybody to go out with.", Videl said as she opened her locker. Atleast 100 different letters fell out. Erasa snickered.  
  
"Nobody to go out with, huh?"  
  
"Ok, Erasa, nobody that I-", one of the letters caught Videl's eye. It was a blue envelope, with golden handwriting on it. It simply stated, 'To Videl'. Videl picked it up, opened it, and began to read the note inside. It read:  
  
Dear Videl, I know that you must hear this from every guy you have ever met, but I do want you to know, that when I say this, it comes from the heart. I have not known you for very long, but ever since the day I met you, I knew I liked you. A few weeks ago, I discovered that I love you more than anything on this earth could ever give me. I truly do. You may not believe me, but I just ask that you hear me out. Please, if it is at all possible, meet me on the Satan Memorial Bridge tonight at 11:30p.m. I swear I'm not a killer, so you don't have to be worried. But I ask you, please, meet me on the bridge tonight.  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Your Secret Admierer  
  
Videl did double take. She read the letter again, wondering who would say things like this to her. She wondered who was so interested in her that he would just put faith in the fact that he thought she would come. She couldn't think of anyone who would do that, but she sure as hell knew she was going to be waiting on the bridge that night.  
  
Erasa stood behind Videl, still reading the letter. When she finally finished, she looked at Videl, astonished. She noticed that Videl was grinning. She grabbed her by the arm and said, "Videl, have you any idea who sent you this?".  
  
"No, Erasa, I have no idea whatsoever. I really don't..."  
  
"Well, are you going to meet him on the bridge tonight?"  
  
"You know,... I think I will...."  
  
Little did she know, Gohan was standing right behind her. He inwardly cheered. She was going to meet him! He was so excited. He came back to reality when Erasa poked his arm.  
  
"Gohan? Hello! Earth to Gohan!"  
  
His head jerked.  
  
"Oh, Hi you guys. Here, I got these for you two.", Gohan said, as he handed them each a box of chocolates, with Videl's containing a single red rose. Videl and Erasa both smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan!"., Erasa said, patting his arm. Videl blushed, and put the chocolates and rose into her locker. She just kept staring at Gohan.  
  
"Umm.... Videl!, Erasa said as she nuged her, say Thank-You!"  
  
"Oh...... yeah. Thanks Gohan, that was really sweet of you.", Videl said as she huggd him.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was astonished. Why was she hugging him?! He decided to think about it later and enjoy the moment that had come to him, so he wrapped his arms her and hugged her back. (AN: That evil bitch! I want Gohan! *burns with jealously* I'm j/k, I know they're meant to be together and all.) Inwardly, he smiled. Maybe, everything would go like he planned tonight. He seriously doubted it....... but maybe, just maybe, it would all go right.  
  
Videl pulled away, and Gohan said, "You're welcome." She blushed a little, and Erasa was grinning. Videl wondered why outloud.  
  
"Erasa, why are you grinning?"  
  
"Oh, no reason Videl....", Erasa snickered. Gohan smiled, and Videl gave up on asking. The bell rang, and they all scrambled to to get their things for the next class.  
  
TBC!  
  
AN: Gosh, It's been a while since I've written anything! Just to let my fans know, (if I have any), I'm going to take down the Tie and rewrite it. Eventually. I think I might do that with Secrets too. Oh, for all of the Hero fans, The second chapter is coming soon! R/R! 


	2. Waiting on The Bridge

AN: Okies... Umm... yeah, I'm back with the second chappie.... ^_^! Now you can kill me! But you might when you're done reading this... heh...  
  
Disclaimer: No, as you already know, I DON'T OWN DBZ! Do I look like some weird Japanese dude?!?!?! Weird? Maybe. Japanese? No. Oh, and I don't own the song "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
I'm With You  
  
  
  
Videl sat in her room, wondering what she should wear. It was only 7:30...... she had four hours. But... she was so nervous! What would she do? What if it were someone she knew really well? What if it weren't? More importantly.. WHAT IF IT WERE SHARPNER?! Nah.... he had already asked Erasa to the dance. He wouldn't dump her like tat because they were good friends. But... still.... What if it were Gohan? Oh... Videl could only dream. He wouldn't say something so deep to her... Although, Gohan seemed like a deep person.. Hell, she wasn't good enough for him... she never would be. I mean.. look at all those pretty bitchy girly-girls he could have.. what made her stick out? Nothing. Nothing at all. Why would Gohan choose her? Wait a minute, why in the hell was she thinking these things about Gohan?! Inside.. she knew why. She just wasn't ready to admit it yet.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan paced around his room. What should he wear? Should he put the flowers in a vase or keep them in the plastic thingy? What about the chocolates? What if they melted?! "Calm down, Gohan.", he said to himself. It will all go just fine...maybe. What if it didn't go fine? What she just turned him down, and laughed in his face like he was an idiot? Nah...she wouldn't do that. Videl wasn't like that. Right?  
  
Later, at 9:45 p.m.  
  
Videl was pacing around her room. She still wondered what she should wear. Should she dress up? Should she just dress in her normal clothes? She could call Erasa.. hell no. Erasa would probably get excited, rush over, and make her look like a whore or something. Maybe she could ask... Chi Chi? Well, ok. She picked up her phone, pushed the number for her personal line, and dialed the number to the Son house.  
  
"Son house. Goten speaking, how may I be of your service?" Videl was willing to put money on the fact that Chi Chi probably made him say that every time he answered the phone. Yet, he was still trying to sound cool, by trying to make his voice sound deep.  
  
"Hi Goten!"  
  
Goten dropped all accents and got excited. "Hi Videl! Do you wanna talk to my nissan?"  
  
"No, actually, I wanted to talk to your mom."  
  
"Oh, well, that's good anyway. Nissan's in the shower getting ready to go somewhere. Trunks says he has a hot date. I asked Mom what that was... and she said something about the spawn of satan filling my head with bad ideas, and then she hit me on the head with the frying pan! It wasn't fair! I was only asking something!"  
  
Videl snorted, then blushed at the thought of Gohan in the shower... but quickly stopped when she thought about Gohan and a hot date... with someone other than her. Wait.... what?!  
  
"Oh, really? Well, can I talk to your mom?"  
  
"Sure Videl! Hold on just a second!" She heard Goten walk off, and then in a few seconds, heard Chi Chi's voice on the line.  
  
"Hi Videl! How can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I was kind of wanting to ask your advice on something."  
  
"Sure! I'll help you in any way I can!"  
  
" Well... I was asked out today, and-" was all Videl could get out before Chi Chi got excited.  
  
"Really?! By who?! It better have been my Gohan!"  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know who it was-". Chi Chi cut her off again.  
  
"How can you not know who it was?! They asked you out, didn't they?!"  
  
"Not exactly. The person wrote me a letter, and signed it anonymous. But I'm supposed to meet them tonight, and I was curious about what I should wear, and I thought I would ask you."  
  
"Ahh! I see! How romantic! Well, I'm not very up-to-date with the latest fashions and things, but you can all Bulma! She'll know exactly what to wear! Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure. Thanks, Chi Chi. I'll call her right away."  
  
"Oh, no problem. You have fun then."  
  
"Ok, thanks again, Chi Chi. Bye!"  
  
"You're welcome. Bye!" Videl hung up the phone, then sighed. She picked it back up, and dialed the private number to Cpasule Corp. Of all people, Vegeta answered.  
  
"Who the hell is this, and what in the hell do you want?!", he growled.  
  
"That's nice Vegeta. Do you always answer the phone like that?"  
  
"No, butI thought it might be you for some reason. So, being the thoughtful person I am, I thought I'd show you how much I despise you."  
  
"Well, Veggie, I love you too. I figured you'd say something like that. May I please talk to Bulma now?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Hold on one minute, dammit. WOMAN!!!" Videl heard Bulma yell in the backround.  
  
"What is it, Veggie?"  
  
"Phonecall from Kakarott's brat's mate!" Videl did a double take. Mate? What in the hell? Did she hear that correctly?  
  
"Ok, Veggie. Just a second." Videl waited for a second, and finally heard Bulma's voice on the line. "Hi Videl! What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Well...", Videl felt kind of silly. "I was asked out today, and I was kind of wondering if you could give me advice on what to wear."  
  
"Ahh... Well, let me say this. This person that asked you out obviously liked you when you wore what you did everyday, so they'll still like you if you dress normally. I suggest you do that. Just wear what feels comfortable and normal."  
  
"You know, that's really good advice. I wish I could have come up with that... thank you so much. You really helped me out."  
  
"You're welcome, Videl. Anything for a Son's future mate. Just make sure to tell me how it goes, ok?"  
  
"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just said a Son's future mate, and be polite. Thank you again, Bye!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Videl hung up the phone, and went to her closet. She chose a pair of black baggy pants, her flame sneakers, and a black tank top, and dressed quickly. She glanced at her clock. It was 10:50. She had forty minutes.  
  
Gohan paced around his room. He went to his closet, opened it up, and looked inside. He decided to wear his baggy blue-jeans, (can you tell I like bagginess? ^_^) and a long-sleeved blue shirt. He put them on, and looked over at his clock. It was 10:50. If he were going to be there on time, he needed to leave now. He picked up the flowers and box of chocolates, capsulized them, and walked to his window. He remembered about the necklace he had purchased for her, and turned to his dresser to pick it up. It was gone.  
  
Gohan ran down the stairs screaming.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Gohan! Stop yelling at your mother this instant! Do'nt make me get the frying pan! You've been such a good boy lately!" This didn't seem to phaze Gohan.  
  
"Mom! Have you seen a long black box with a necklace in it?!" Goten jumped out from behind a corner.  
  
"You mean this box, nissan?", he asked inncoently while holding the box in the air.  
  
"Yes!", Gohan screetched as he grabbed for the box, and rushed back upstairts with it. He grabbed the capsule with the flowers and chocolates in it, and flew out the window quickly. He glanced at his watch, and much to his dismay, it was already 11:05. He needed to hurry. He lowered his head and sped on.  
  
Videl walked out of her house and began walking toward the bridge. She arrived, and walked to about the middle of it. No one was there. Her face dropped, and she looked at her watch. It read 11:20. Whoever was coming had ten minutes. she leaned back on the railing of the bridge, and sighed. She might be here for a while.  
  
I'm standing on the bridge. I'm waiting in the dark.  
  
Gohan sped over Satan City Bank, and noticed a robbery going on. He sighed. He couldn't let anyone get away with anything like that. He lowered silently to the ground, and walked up to what looked like the leader of the gang. He was by far the biggest of them all. Gohan tapped him on the sholder. The man turned around, enraged.  
  
"What in the hell do-", was all he got out before Gohan punched him right square in the face, efictively knocking him into a nearby wall. All of the other men turned to look, and Gohan was automaticly tired of the situation.  
  
"Look, you can let me tue you up, and confess to the cops when they get here in the morning, or we can do this the hard way and you can end up worse than him.", Gohan said, gesturing to the unconcious man against the wall. All of the thieves got in line, ready to be tied up. One by one, Gohan tied them up, until the last one was on the ground in ropes. He smiled, waved, and jumped in the air to speed off again, to try to make it to the bridge in time. It was 11:37. He was late. Man, was he ever screwed. It began to rain as he sighed again.  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound.  
  
Videl tapped her foot impatiently. He was late. It was raining. She wasn't going to stand out here much longer. She listened for footsteps, but heard none. She began to worry. What if it was all a cruel joke? What if no one was coming?  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
As he continued flying, Gohan noticed a young woman lying on the groung screaming. A man was standing over her, and it looked like he had a knife. He zoomed down, wondering if he would ever get to the bridge.  
  
Meanwhile, Videl shivered. It was getting very cold out. It was already 11:45.  
  
It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, But I, I'm With You  
  
Gohan touched the ground just as the man was about to hit the woman. The man heard him land, turned around sharply, saw him, and took off running. Gohan quickly told the woman to stay where she was, and that he would be back in just a second. The woman nodded her head. Gohan jumped up and ran towards the man with a speed that he couldn't even dream of surpassing or even matching. He quickly grabbed the man by his collar, and flew to the police station. He walked in, and the chief looked up at him from his desk.  
  
"Ahh, evening Gohan! What have we this time? Another shoplifter?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid this one is a rapist. Sorry to be rude, but can you just take him quickly? I really have to get going... I'm supposed to be meeting someone."  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks for bringing him in." The chief said while cuffing the man tightly.  
  
"You're welcome, Sir! Bye!" Gohan waved, and rushed out the door just to take to the sky again. He flew over to where the woman was, and landed quickly. "Mam, would you like me to take you to the hospital?"  
  
The woman nodded, and Gohan picked her up, and flew to the hospital. He brought her into emergency, made sure she was taken care of, and ran out of the hospital doors. He took to the sky, just to notice that he was as far from the bridge as he could possibly be and still be in the city. He sighed, and looked at his watch. It was 12:10. "Dammit! Of all things, why in the hell do they have to happen now?!", he thought to himself.  
  
I'm looking for a place, searching for a face. Is anybody here I know? 'Cuz nothing's going right Everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone  
  
Gohan flew as fast as he could, not even expecting anyone to be there when he arrived.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I, I'm With You I'm With You  
  
A single tear slid down Videl's cheek. It looked like whoever wasn't coming. She couldn't believe it, and at the same time, it seemed to make sense. Who would be so crude, yet why wouldn't they be? Well.... she knew one thing. She was leaving. Now.  
  
Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah yeah..  
  
Gohan saw the bank, so that meant he was nearing the bridge. Only a little more to go. He looked at his watch again. It was 12:20.  
  
Videl couldn't stop herself from crying. She walked to the end of the bridge, and took on regretteable look back, only to see nothing. No one. Definatly not what she wanted to see, but it looked like it didn't make any difference what she wanted now. She stepped off of the bridge, and waled towards the curb. She stepped up on the sidewalk, and began to make her way home. She shivered as she did so. But, she turned around, and began to walk back towards the bridge. Maybe she could end it all now. Right now. She stepped back up onto the bridge, and climbed onto the ledge. She looked down. It could all definatly be over. Right now.  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are, But I, I'm With You  
  
Gohan could finally see the bridge. He sped up to it.... and almost had a heart-attack at what he saw. Videl was on the ledge of the bridge. She looked like she was ready to jump or something. Then, suddenly, his worst dreams came true. Videl took a flying leap off the bridge just as he screamed her name an flew faster to try to catch her before she hit the water.  
  
I'm With You  
  
  
  
AN: Oh yes! Hell yes! I finished another chappie! It's done! *jumps up and down* Oh yeah! Ok, yes, I'm phsyco, but just leave a review. BAI! 


	3. Leaving

  
  
**AN:** Hi, all! I am _**sooooooooo**_ sorry that this took forever. I'm going to try to go faster w/my chappies and things from now on, k? k. Well, get past the disclamer, then you can read tha story!!!  
**Disclamer:** I **DO NOT** own DBZ, although it would be nice. But I do own the cute doctor Hiroshima in this chappie!! ^_^  
**_I'm With You_**  
Videl hit the cold water with a shiver. Her head hit something hard, and she knew no more.   
  
Gohan dropped everything he was holding onto the bridge and dove into the cold water where Videl was. He looked around under the water, and, not spotting her immediatly, went into panic.  
  
He glanced to a nearby pile of rocks, and spotted her. Her face was blue. He quickly snatched her up, and moved as quickly as possible to the top of the bridge. He laid her down on the concrete, and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't.  
  
He moved his hands a few inches above her abdomen and pushed with a small amount of force. She sputtered a bit, and began to breathe, still unconsious. He gathered her in his arms once more, and left for the nearby hospital.  
  
He landed at the hospital, and ran into the emergency wing. He handed Videl over to a stretcher being pushed by nurses as a tear slid down his cheek. One of the receptionists came over to him.  
  
"Sir,"she pointed, " You can sit over there. And, Videl is a strong girl. One of the strongest in the world. She'll be fine. Afterall, she **is** the daughter of Mr. Satan. The doctors will be out in a few minutes." Gohan slightly nodded and walked over to the waiting area. He noticed a tablet and pen laying on the table by his chair. He picked them up, and sat down. He decided that once he knew Videl would be alright, he'd leave. He couldn't show his face again here; not after what he'd caused. He took the tablet and began to write Videl a letter, this time telling her everything, even who her secret admirer was.  


_Dear Videl,_

_I'm sorry I caused what I did. As a punishment to myself, I'm leaving this city. I won't be coming back.

Well, I figure you atleast want to know who I am, right? Well, I am no other than Son Gohan. And right now, I'm the Son Gohan that hates himself for what he caused and still loves you more than ever. I know it's rude of me to ask favors after this, but since I'm leaving I guess it doesn't make much difference.

First off, could you please tell my mother what happened? If you don't want to talk to her about it, you can just show her my letter. Tell her and Goten that I love them both very much.

And last, Videl, before I go, I just want to thank you. Without you, I don't know that I would have gotten up everymorning to go to that highschool with the will to live. I love you deeply and nothing, no matter what, not even time, can or will change that.

Maybe, one day, I might come back. But now, I think it's best that I go.

Love you always,

Son Gohan

_

  
  
He sighed, and folded the letter neatly. He tucked it into his pocket, and the doctor slowly walked up to him with a smile on his face. Gohan stood up, and the doctor began to speak.  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Hiroshima. Videl is in room 225, and you're welcome to go see her just as soon as we're done speaking." Gohan got nervous.  
"She's going to be fine, right?" The doctor smiled again.  
"Yes, she's going to be just fine. She does have a small cut on the back of her head, but we applied five stitches and she'll be fine. She can probably go home tomorrow.  
"And I can go see her, right?"  
"Yes, I just need to ask you a question or two first."  
"Alright."  
"Can you tell me what happened to her?"  
"Yes sir. I asked her to meet me on the bridge for a Valentine's present thing at 11:30. I ran a little late because I had to run by the police station and the hospital. I arrived at the bridge, and she lept off of it before she saw me. I dived in to save her, and I think she hit her head on a rock. I got her out of the water, and brought her here." Tears were streaming down Gohan's face now, and the doctor gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry about it, Gohan. She's gonna be just fine. Everything will be ok. You can go see her now." Gohan jumped and fled to the door that he saw was labeled 225. He gently opened the door, and slid through.  
The room had one small light alluminated, so Gohan could just see Videl's small figure, and her beautiful face. He walked over to her bedside, and reached over to caress her face. She moved slightly, and he withdrew his arm. Even asleep, he still thought her to be the most beautiful and perfect form in the universe. He removed the note from his pocket and placed it on the table beside her bed. Videl began to shiver a bit, and Gohan took the covers from the foot of her bed and wrapped them around her.   
She acted as if she might wake, so he decided it was time for him to go. He bent down, and gently kissed her on the forehead. She sighed, and he turned, opened the window, and lept out of it, closing it begind him. Never to be heard from again.  
In truth, he didn't know how much that would hurt Videl. He didn't know how many sleepless and tear-filled nights she would have over that note. And he didn't know that she would spend the next three years if her life searching for the one man she loved, and would love forever; Son Gohan.   


**The End**

  
  
**AN:**Yes, there will be a sequel if you people want one. Once again; I'm sorry this chapter took so long. And I'm also sorry that it was so short; but I tried to word it the best I could. Well, see you at the next installment!! R/R!! 


End file.
